Shinobi Sentai Kageranger
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Yokai from Kakuranger have been ressurected by a demonic samurai named Kagemaru. However, My OC, Jacob "Richland" Woods, along with Stanley Echidnahog, Alphonse Elric, Alucard and Alexis Rhodes form a Super Sentai team to fight them


Hello, people of DeviantART and FanFiction. Nathan Ralls here with a new Fanfiction called _Shinobi Sentai Kageranger_, basically, the Yokai from Kakuranger have been ressurected by a demonic samurai named Kagemaru. However, My OC, Jacob "Richland" Woods, along with Stanley Echidnahog, Alphonse Elric, Alucard and Alexis Rhodes form a Super Sentai team to fight them

Bandai Japan owns Super Sentai, Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Children, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, I own my Ocs, Jacob "Richland" Woods, and Scarlet. As well as Kagemaru, enjoy!

KKSparks owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, KKSparks helped me make Jacob and Scarlet.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

It cuts to a 15 year old boy with silver hair and blue eyes wearing black and red clothing, his name is Jacob "Richland" Woods

"Well, gotta find something to do, or else I will get bored." said Jacob, until he saw a group of thugs ganging up on a little girl. And he raced forward

"HEY, YOU BOZOS!" said Jacob as he sprinted forward "LEAVE THIS LITTLE GIRL ALONE, BEFORE I GO BERSERK!"

"None of your buisness, midget!" said the thug

"YES IT IS, NOW!" barked Jacob, and with that, he punched them in the noses, took one down with a backbreaker, kicked one in the jaw, and headbutted one in the gut. Thier leader got so furious, he took out a knife, and attempted to cut Jacob

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP, PUNKARD!?" said the leader "NOT A CHANCE, YOU SCUM-SUCKING SNAKE IN THE GROUND!" said Jacob

With that, Jacob kicked the leader in the jaw, hard. "LET'S BOOK IT, MEN!" said the leader as they all made a break for it

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" said Mizuki "You gonna be OK, little lady?" he asked, and the girl walked forward "Hey, you're a Mobian!" said Jacob, and the girl nodded yes

"My name's Anna. Anna Rose." said Anna with a smile.

"Well, Anna, would you like it if we found your mom or dad?" said Jacob

"Sure!" Anna chirped

With that, a pink hedgehog arrived.

"Anna! Are you and Stanley OK?" she said, this woman was Amy Rose, Anna and Stanley's mother.

"Yes, Mom. Me and Annie are fine." said Stanley

"Oh, thank goodness, my babies! Whoever you are, thanks." said Amy

"Anytime. My name is Jacob "Richland" Woods." said Jacob

"Oh, are you Jeff the Killer's son?" said Knuckles

"Yes." said Jacob "He and my mom dissappeared when my sis, Scarlet was turning 12."

"Oh, you poor thing." said Amy, feeling sympathy for the 15 year old boy.

"Listen, if you want a shoulder to cry on, see my friends and I." said Anna.

"OK." said Jacob as Anna and Stanley walked home.

(OP: "UVERWorld" by D'Technolife)

(**ienai itami kanashimi de ****kizu****tsuita kimi yo****kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto o nagedasanai de**) It shows the Kagerangers in their suits

(**Whoa!~Whoa!**) the Shinobi Sentai Kageranger Logo appears

(**itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na****usurete iku egao to kimi o mamoritai kara**) It shows Jacob playing with Scarlet, Alucard resting, Alphonse researching alchemy with Edward, Stanley playing with Anna, and Alexis reading a book.

(**hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare****toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte**) It shows Kagemaru, and the Yokai, and the Kagerangers have their Shinobi Changers on their arms

(**kimi o mitsuke dasu**) The Kagerangers then transform

(**ienai itami kanashimi de ****kizu****tsuita kimi****mou waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanai****de**) It shows the Kagerangers using their weapons to fight the Kyonshi and Yokai.

(**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara****ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro**) The Shinobi Animals merge together, forming Kage Daishogun

(**sabikitta hito no you ni**) The gang then pose together, their Shinobi-ken on hand.

Chapter 1: We Are! Kageranger!

It cuts to a demonic looking samurai that resembled Kitsune from Adventure Quest Worlds mashed with Tenga Shredder from TMNT 2003 and Master Xandred from _Power Rangers Samurai _holding Deker's sword arrived, facing some kind of demonic looking gate

"Soon, I will have an army that'll enslave all of the Humans, Mobians and Reploids!" he said, as he slashed open the gate, destroying it, summoning a bunch of monsters.

"YES! RISE FORWARD, MY YOKAI SERVANTS!" said the Samurai, and Kappa arrived

"Who are you?" said Kappa

"I am Kagemaru." said the evil samurai.

"Very well, my lord." said Kappa, as Kagemaru gave him his orders

"Kappa, you must wreak havoc in Japan! Leave no human survivors!" said Kagemaru

"Hai, Kagemaru-sama!" said Kappa as he teleported off

Elsewhere, in a giant building, a man wearing a kimono witnessed this, this was Soujiro Kamakuri, a person who was the great-grandson of a shinobi.

"Oh dear, this is bad." he said, as he faced 5 bracer version of the Doron Changers. "I might need to give these to 5 people. And he set the teleporter to maximum, and pressed a button, teleporting Jacob, Alucard, Alphonse, Stanley and Alexis Rhodes inside

"Where are we?" said Alphonse

"I think we're in some technologically advanced dojo." said Jacob.

"Welcome." said Soujiro as he faced the 5

"You are?" said Alucard

"I am Soujiro Kamakuri." said the man

"Why are we here?" said Stanley

"You are here to become Earth's last defense. You must become Shinobi Sentai Kageranger to fight the Yokai." said Soujiro as he handed them the braces. "These are your Shinobi Changers." he said "These will help you fight the yokai." said Soujiro

"Jacob "Richland" Woods, you will command the Falcon Shinobi Animal as KageRed."

"Alucard, you will command the Bull Shinobi Animal as KageBlack."

"Stanley, you will command the Wolf Shinobi Animal as KageBlue."

"Alphonse, you will command the Tiger Shinobi Animal as KageYellow."

"Finally, Alexis. You will command the Crane Shinobi Animal as KageWhite."

"You 5 are Shinobi Sentai Kageranger, the ones who will vanquish evil in Heaven's name." said Soujiro.

"Now, I feel motivated." said Alphonse.

"Kappa is on the move. Go!" said Soujiro, and the 5 nodded

"Yessir!" said the heroes as they sprinted out the door

_'If they fail here, all is lost.' _thought Soujiro.

In Neo-Japan, people, Mobians and Reploids were running around, screaming, until a cyan colored mobian hedgehog carrying his little sister to safety tripped

"Ah!" he spoke as he fell to the ground with a thud, his little sister falling out of his arms

"Sosuke!" said the girl

"Yuzaru!" said Sosuke as he reached out to his little sister

And Kappa was about to kill him until

"HOLD IT!" said a voice

And Kappa saw Jacob, Stanley, Alphonse, Alucard and Alexis, and they revealed their ShinobiChangers

"Let's do this!" said Jacob, and they readied to transform

"Shinobi Ninpo:" began Jacob

"KAGE HENSHIN!" said Jacob, Stanley, Alucard, Alphonse and Alexis altogether as they pressed a button on their ShinobiChangers, and they are clad in Kakuranger esque suits with masks similar to Ryu Hayabusa's with the Nininger faces, they had swords on their backs, and animal symbols on the left sides of their chests.

"KageRed, Jacob!" said Jacob

"KageBlue, Stanley!" said Stanley

"KageBlack, Alucard!" said Alucard

"KageYellow, Alphonse!" said Alphonse

"KageWhite, Alexis!" said Alexis

"Cutting down evil in Heaven's name!" said all 5 of them together

"Shinobi Sentai," said Jacob

"Kageranger!" said all 5 altogether

(OST: "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies)

"Kyonshi!" said Kappa as the grunts, known as Kyonshi arrived, they looked like Putties with the heads of Moogers.

"Hayabusamaru!" said Jacob as he and the others drew their swords, their swords looked like the ones used by the Hurricangers

"Kill them!" said Kappa, and the Kyonshi all charged

With that, the gang slashed the Kyonshi with their swords

"Shinobi Ninpo: Kage Bunshin!" said Jacob, and with that, one became five as 4 clones of himself appeared, and cut down 5 Kyonshi.

"Shinobi Ninpo: Oni Taiji!" said Alucard as he sliced down 5 Kyonshi

"Shinobi Ninpo: Hishou-sen!" said Alexis as she sent a giant tornado

Kappa charged at the 5 heroes and fought them.

"I will not rest," said Kappa "Until your world is ours for the taking!"

"You're wrong!" said Jacob as he slashed Kappa with his sword.

"Ngh!" grunted Kappa.

"Kageranger Ball!" said Jacob as Alexis was holding a ball with the words 'Kageranger' in gold lettering.

"Ikuze!" said Jacob

"Black!" said Alexis as she spiked it to Alucard

"Yellow!" said Alucard as he kicked the ball, which is now black to Alphonse

"Blue!" said Alphonse as he spiked it to Stanley

"Red!" said Stanley as he headbutted the ball.

"ATTACK!" said Jacob as he kicked the now-red colored ball at Kappa, defeating him.

"In that case, I will become a giant, and squash you into the ground LIKE THE PATHETIC LITTLE BUGS YOU ARE!" said Kappa.

With that, a raincloud appeared, and a lightning bolt hit Kappa, causing him to grow to giant size.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Stanley, who was freaked out

"H-HE'S HUGE!" said Alphonse

"I'm gonna need a bigger sword." said Alucard.

Stanley was using the communicator function of his ShinobiChanger to talk to Soujiro

"Guys, Soujiro said we have to summon the Shinobi Animals." said Stanley

"How?" said Alexis

"Watch and learn." said Stanley. "Shinobi Ninpo: Kuchiyose!"

With that, a blue version of GaoWolf appeared, along with a yellow GaoTiger, a bull version of GaoBison, a white and silver Crane Zord, and a silver beaked GaoFalcon with Cybeast Falzar's wings.

"Whoa!" said Alexis

"Thanks." said Al.

With that, the gang then jumped into their mechs.

"Everyone, the formation code is "Shinobi Gattai"!" said Soujiro.

"SHINOBI GATTAI!" said the Kagerangers

The Wolf and Tiger Shinobi Animals then folded their limbs in as their tails folded into their backs, thus becoming the arms.

The Bull became the legs, and the falcon became the upper body and wings.

And the Crane formed the head.

"Kansei!" said Jacob

"Kage Daishogun!" said all 5 Kagerangers.

"So, you think that overgrown tin-can can harm me!?" said Kappa

"Yes," Stanley began "The Kage Daishogun has enough power to reduce a punk like you to atoms."

Kappa backed away.

"Lemme give you a stress test, then." said Kappa, as he fired a energy shot at the mech.

The Kage Daishogun then walked forward.

"Shachihoko Blade!" said Jacob.

That's when the Kage Daishogun drew a sword that had the blade of Shinken-oh's sword, the hilt was shaped like a golden Shachihoko.

"What!?" said Kappa "You think that tin-can's oversized letter opener can cut me down?"

"That it can." said Stanley.

"BRING IT, BRATS!" said Kappa.

With that, the gang fought Kappa, the mech decked Kappa directly in the jaw, hard.

"OK, let's end this once and for all!" said Stanley

"Shachihoko Blade!" said Jacob

"Daishogun Crash!" said all 5 Kagerangers

With that, the blade of the Shachihoko Sword caught on fire, and the robot sliced Kappa in half straight down the middle

"I LOST TO A BUNCH OF KIDS!? IMPOSSIBLE!" said Kappa

The Kage Daishogun nodded

"Rest In Peace!" said the Kagerangers

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shrieked Kappa as he exploded into bits.

Location: Nightmare Castle

"NO WAY! THEY STOPPED KAPPA!?" said Kageyoshi "I GOT A HEADACHE!"

The other villains paied for their ineptitude with a little energy drain.

"We won!" said Jacob

"Yosha!" said the others.

Alexis realized something

"Aw, cripes!" she groaned "Our parents must be worried sick! They're gonna be so mad!"

"Don't worry." said Soujiro "Your families and Jacob's sister and guardians have been informed, and they will allow it."

"Really?" said Stanley "Arigato, sensei!"

Soujiro nodded.

"Now, you must head home for tommorrow." said Soujiro

"Yes, sensei." said all 5 Kagerangers.

With that, the team walked to their homes.

(ED: "Welcome to the Masquerade" by Five Finger Death Punch)

(it shows the Kagerangers in a rock band, with Alexis on drums, Alphonse on bass, Stanley and Alucard on guitar, and Jacob on microphone)

We've got the fire, who's got the matches?  
Take a look around at the sea of masks  
and come one come all, welcome to the grand ball  
Where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall

I'm not one to scatter ashes  
But there's some things that melt the plastic  
Try and dig down deeper if you can

I'm not afraid  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not to blame  
Welcome to the masquerade  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not okay  
Welcome to the masquerade  
Welcome to the masquerade

(end of ED)

(an instrumental of "D'technolife" by UVERWORLD plays)

Next time, on _Shinobi Sentai Kageranger_

The rangers go one on one against Kappa's wife, Rokurubi.

Rokurubi-"I'll make you pay for murdering my husband!"

Also, Benson is thinking about finding another girlfriend.

Benson-"I'm still sore over Audrey breaking up with me..."

Can the Kagerangers slay Rokurubi before she harms Benson?

Find out, in chapter 2: "Raging Rokurubi!"


End file.
